Magical Mayhem
by Phoebe Halliwell
Summary: My random attempt at humour, mix that with full blown celerity Harry, veela Draco just dying to get his attention, a number of games of truth dare or strip and you have one very active Hogwarts year, not to mention the special ingrediant ... VOLDERMORT
1. Truce

Magical Mayhem

Chapter one – Truce

Most people rejoice when birthdays come, they mean something special, you can get into those clubs you've been dying to go to, you can buy alcohol and get absolutely drunk (not that you haven't already snuck into those clubs with fake ID's or got drunk underage, of course not.)

Harry Potter used to dread his birthday's, however the reason for that was because his relatives used to ignore them, give him a pair of smelly old socks that he would never look at again but now he celebrated with his friends, he was happy.

Draco Malfoy had once when he was younger enjoyed his birthdays however now it was his seventeenth he loathed them with a passion. Being a Malfoy at the age of seventeen meant you inherited your veela magic and charm, also you had to find a mate, something Draco considered to be a major drawback to the strength and beauty.

Tomorrow he was due to go back to Hogwarts after the Christmas break, he had celebrated his birthday on the 28th and so far was grateful his mate was none of the house elves. He had always been picky when it had come to getting involved with others, he had rules, damn it he had standards. He was a Malfoy after all.

He had at once said 'absolutely no way in hell, I'd rather date Snape' to Pansy Parkinson who was well known throughout Hogwarts to be the one to go to if you wanted a quick shag. He had rejected Cho Chang after he had heard that she had kissed Potter, he had actually considered Ginny but the whole thing about her being a Weasly had put him off, also he had a thing about freckles, whoever said they were beauty spots were retarded in his opinion.

After that he had moved to guys, being bi had its advantages. He had a one nighter with Blaise and found him lacking in certain 'areas'. Just thinking off the Gryffindor seventh years made him shudder, he had always had a reoccurring nightmare about being used as the Gryffindor bike. He never dated Hufflepuff's, not even if someone paid him because he really didn't need the money and he wasn't that desperate. He had thought of the Ravenclaw boys, he had to admit that some of them were pretty hot, however they were awfully clingy and had the annoying habit of wanting to talk right after sex, he wasn't a big talker when it came to relationships and especially not when it came to sex.

He had a feeling that his mate was someone at Hogwarts; he didn't care their gender, as long as they weren't a Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or as most of Slytherin were apart from him, ugly. This ruled out 99 of the students, the one percent of course being him.

The night before he was due to return he made a list of everyone at Hogwarts, teachers included, he even put Filch on the list but shuddered at the mere thought, the man had a thing for his cat for Merlin's sake.

Next to each name he put little ticks, crosses or question marks to indicate if he would actually consider them to be his life companion. When Narcissa discovered what he had been doing she laughed causing Draco to glare, he absolutely loathed being laughed at. He was horrified to discover the reason she had laughed at him. He couldn't actually choose his mate; he shuddered again when he thought of being attracted to Hagrid. Although as an afterthought he had put into consideration that being a giant properly enlarged everything, the thought made him slightly sick.

Snape was properly the only teacher he would ever consider dating, though only if he washed his hair, changed his robes more that once a week and maybe wore a garland of flowers round his neck. His godfather however had come to visit him a week ago, that confirmed that it wasn't him. In his head Draco thanked whatever god was listening.

On his way to Kings Cross station he picked up a copy of witch weekly to read on the train, after purchase he was glad that his father and mother weren't present because they were running a Harry Potter special, the whole magazine was dedicated to pictures of him, the very centre pages held an in-depth interview. He vaguely wondered how Potter put up with it, he would have sued them and then bought the company with its own money just to mock them.

As he flicked through in the back of the limo that was transporting him to the station he came to the quiditch section of the photos and these made him stop. Someone (most likely Colin or Dennis Creavy) had snuck into the quiditch locker rooms at Hogwarts and had photographed Potter changing. There were no nude photos much to his (strangely enough) disappointment. Although he was topless in quite a few.

Draco had to admit he looked damn hot (nothing compared to him of course), his arms were well defined but not over done as was his chest, he had a nice even tan and his hair had gone from 'I don't own a hair brush' messy to 'I just got off my broom, I'm a sex god' messy. The jeans he was supporting seemed to be extremely tight and showed off everything that they were supposed to, he certainly wasn't lacking anything anywhere. When the limo stopped Draco realised that he had been staring at the pictures for the last ten minutes.

Quickly stowing away the magazine in his trunk he got out of the car and followed the driver onto platform 9 ¾ where Harry Potter himself was gathered with nine Weasley's and Granger. He noticed that Ron and Hermione were holding hands and Harry was being slightly ignored.

Draco suddenly felt a pang of desire in the depths of his heart, mistaking it for misdirected pity he turned away and boarded the Hogwarts express. He found a compartment containing Blaise, Crabbe and Goyal and sat down glad he was feeling nothing from them that could indicate they were his life mate.

He wasn't even sure what he was supposed to be feeling, he knew if he couldn't tell it would get stronger and then the craving to bond with his mate would become a need rather than a want otherwise it would drive him into insanity, something he would strongly consider if his mate was less than appropriate. The train journey was soon underway and the conversation bored Draco slightly and when Pansy came in that was it, he had to get out of there, it seemed she still hadn't got the message.

So taking his magazine concealed under his robes he excused himself to use the bathroom and left with no intention of going back anytime soon. Unfortunately no compartments were empty and he was unwilling to share with any one below Malfoy standard so he seated himself in the corridor, witch weekly charmed to look like a school book.

Draco was getting rather turned on when he saw the pictures of Harry on his broom, he hated to admit and wouldn't under pain of death that he actually thought Harry Potter, his arch enemy at Hogwarts was fucking hot!

The corridor was thankfully empty, the only people that passed through it were going to the toilet and thankfully as soon as they saw him they scurried on by without a word, scared that he might hex them if they remain to long in his presence, something he was prone to.

However someone broke this peaceful surround that Draco was pleased he was apart of. The one who dared bother him was the only one who had guts to fight of countless dementors and deatheaters at the same time, none other than the famous Harry Potter himself, or as the deatheaters affectionately named him the boy-who-refuses-to-die.

He stopped and leant against the wall staring quite obviously at the blonde who sighed and shut the magazine as quickly as possible without arousing suspicion, a word not to be used lightly as Draco really was quite aroused and that was because of the teen now standing in front of him.

Draco stood up and looked directly into those intense emerald eyes that were no longer hidden by those revolting glasses he used to wear, all thanks to Granger's invention of eyesight correcting potion. His heart suddenly missed a beat and his stomach suddenly had a swarm of butterflies flying around inside it. Something that disturbed him greatly, he didn't want insects in his stomach.

"What do you want Potter?" He said this without a single trace of hatred or loathing, in fact he sounded tired as if their battles had become meaningless and somewhat stupid at their age. He hadn't meant it to sound like that. He was a Malfoy, he was meant to be mean and intimidating damn it.

"Well actually I was here to propose a truce in what seem to be our never ending conflicts however I see you bought witch weekly so I guess I don't even have to bother asking."

Draco looked at the magazine still charmed to look like a school book; however he was unsurprised that Potter could see through silly things such as cloaking charms. He had clearly been trained well by Dumbledore and the other Professor's.

"So you want to what be friends?" Draco said in his usual voice, one reserved for family and someone he wanted to go to bed with that night and Potter didn't fit into either category or he hadn't a few minutes ago before he had strolled along the corridor to confront him.

"Not friends per say just distant acquaintances, what do you say?"

What did he want to say and what he should say were two totally different things entirely, he wanted to be his fathers son and tell Potter where to stick his truce but on the other hand he wanted to kiss him…wait, that wasn't suppose to happen, Potter was well…Potter.

Harry stared at him and Draco realised that he had not of yet answered the question, he stood there a moment longer his blank look moving on to a pensive one or so he hoped before replying.

"I say…ok."

Draco held out his hand as he had done six years ago at the age of eleven only to be refused and humiliated in front of the entire group of first years. He was Malfoy and he had been refused something he wanted, it was completely unheard of for that to happen. Harry looked from Draco to his hand and warily he shook it.

"Potter, may I ask why?"

"You could if you really wanted to know."

"I don't I was just trying to have a civil conversation so tell me anyway."

Harry gave him a strange sort of look took a deep breath and began to explain his actions to someone he had only become friends with only a second or two before hand.

"My reason is I'm sick of fighting, wherever I go I'm famous because I defeated someone when I was one years old and one day, properly extremely soon I'm going to actually kill him and become most likely the most loved murderer in the entire world, I don't have it in me to fight with you too."

Draco nodded his head casually as if feigning interest similar to what his mother had taught him to do at parties, be polite, listen only if you must and get laid if you can…ok the last bit he had added on himself but it had worked pretty damn well up to this point in his life and it wasn't going to let him down now.

"Oh I thought I should mention that they have some awfully revealing pictures of you in witch weekly." Draco said straying so far off topic from his previous question Harry had to do a playback in his mind, he then realised that Draco properly only socialised with Crabbe and Goyal who were only able to grunt and the only time he spent with Blaise they were shagging, or so the rumours went.

"Really I haven't seen it, I heard they had an interview as well though I don't recall participating for any of it, may I take a look?"

Astounded by the polite tone Harry had used he handed it over. "Wow." Harry said shocked. "These are all real, some of them I'm going to have to have words to Colin about, I may have to hire an agent and body guards at this rate, what do you think?"

Harry looked up and caught Draco staring at him quite openly, the Slytherin quickly looked away and mumbled. "I think you should, keep you safe."

"Ron and Hermione don't think it's such a good idea, they think I'm getting to big headed." Harry said completely missing the fact that Draco had practically said he wanted him to be safe and protect him from annoying boy's with cameras trying to get pictures of him naked, something he was surprised to find he wanted, though he didn't know why, he had never thought about Harry this way before.

"If you don't mind me asking Potter but why are you here talking to me when you could be with them, because both you and I know that normally you would much rather be in there company than mine."

"I wanted to give them some privacy." Harry mumbled almost inaudibly so Draco couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

"They wanted to be alone." Harry said a little more loudly making Draco laugh, Harry gave him an angry sort of glare that made him stop laughing at once.

"They were sucking face weren't they?"

"Yes." Came the one word reply, it was clear that he found it slightly annoying that instead of being three best friends he had become the third wheel in a sexual relationship. "How about you, why aren't you with your friends, why are you talking to the one person that your father and until a few minutes ago you hate more than anything else in the world?"

"I wanted to read my magazine in peace; I couldn't do that with Parkinson slobbering all over me." Draco informed him, unable to tell him that he was slightly afraid that his veela half, which he had adequately called Billy Bob the annoying, would chose Crabbe, Goyal or Pansy to be his companion for life.

"Right." Harry said slightly amused. "Apparently she's quite good in bed; Dean had a go just before Christmas."

Draco cocked an eyebrow and smiled an actual smile and not the same old smirk which he had perfected and copyrighted when he was five years of age. "Apparently…haven't you had a go Potter?"

"God no." He said a little too quickly making Draco slightly suspicious. "She has none of the qualities I look for in a mate, good looks, nice personality, and a penis." Draco laughed.

"So who have you bedded, I'm sure your list is miles long, I mean what girl … sorry guy doesn't want to be fucked by you?"

Harry couldn't believe he was discussing his sexual conquests with Draco Malfoy of all people in a corridor on a train, it wasn't something he had expected but it felt nice to actually talk to someone who wasn't an obsessed fan drooling over him or trying to photograph him and make him autograph pictures.

"Surprisingly it's not, but you have to swear that you won't blab to any one, if I see this in the Daily Prophet any time soon I will kill you and coming from me that's not an idle threat."

"I swear." Draco said and vowed silently to himself that he would never tell a soul as he knew Harry wasn't joking in any way shape or form.

"Well my first was a couple of summers ago, Bill Weasly." Draco gaped at Harry, he had heard about the eldest Weasly brother and had seriously considered over looking the freckles and the fact he was a Weasly. However that plan had gone out of the window a long time ago ever since he had discovered a picture of Bill in his fathers study, he shuddered at the thought of Bill and his father. "I had a short relationship with Terry Boot of Ravenclaw some of last year however I left after a week or so he talks way to much and I should know being friends with Hermione. Then I suppose my last was just two nights ago with this guy, can't remember his name, can't even remember what he looks like actually, I just woke up in his bed."

"What?" Draco said shocked at the last statement out of Harry's mouth. "Where did you meet him?"

"A bar in London called The Retreat, it's a…"

"Gay bar, I know I go there all the time."

"Ok, now spill, it's your turn."

Quickly changing the subject Draco decided that this was most likely going to be the only time he was going to ever speak to Harry unless he did something about it so instead of spilling his sexual history he said: "How about we make this interesting, you, me and my good friend bottle of vodka, room of requirement tonight after dinner."

"Sounds like a plan Malfoy, I'll do it."

"Great seven thirtyish?"

"Agreed, I'd better be getting back to my snogging friends now, oh and Malfoy thank you for not hating me."

As they walked away from each other Draco had the strong urge to stop him and kiss him, he wanted to touch him, hold him and be with him more instead he turned around and said: "I never hated you, I only treated you the way I did because that was what I was told to do."

* * *

I love writing this, it's crazy fun. Don't worry my other stories aren't abbandoned but I'm havng a little thing we writers like to call writers block with One too strong to fight, help won't be turned down. As for Heartless, the next chapter is being written most likely as you read this along with the second chapter to Magical Mayhem. Hope you enjoy this story and please review xxxx


	2. Truth Dare or Strip A

Magical mayhem

Chapter two – Truth Dare or Strip A

Harry smiled and watched Draco go, or more he watched his arse go, then once it was out of sight he returned to the compartment where his friends it seemed hadn't even come up for air. Harry slumped into a nearby chair and sighed.

"Ran into Malfoy." He told the room; Ron and Hermione ignored him preferring not to waste the use of their tongues by talking to him. "We actually had a civil conversation; I'm meeting him later for a drink." Still no response, Harry sighed again and decided is time would be better spent talking to a door knob though passers by would think he was a lunatic escaped from St Mungo's but nothing more than usual.

A few minutes later and much to Harry's relief Seamus and Dean came in to say hello. At once Harry fell off his chair onto his knees and hugged Seamus around the waist repeating over and over again "thank you thank you thank you."

"You know Harry as much as I like your head there I'd prefer not to have an audience when doing that kind of thing." Seamus said and at once Harry let him go. When he turned around Ron and Hermione had still not stopped, Harry seized an empty chocolate frog container and chucked it at them. It fell short a few centimetres and went unnoticed by the snogging couple.

The three of them rolled their eyes. "You can come and sit with us if you want." Dean offered. "It can't be much fun for you in here."

"No it's really not." Then shouting in a very slow voice as if talking to someone who didn't understand English he said: "I'm going with Seamus and Dean, see you at the feast." He got no response, not that he had expected one.

Once out of the compartment and further down the train it was complete bedlam, students were swarming all around him trying to get him to sign the latest edition of Witch Weekly, a few people around him had cameras and were snapping away as he walked. Finally Dean opened a compartment door and he three of them slipped inside and shut the door on the blood thirsty mob outside.

Inside sat Neville and his Ravenclaw girlfriend that Harry didn't know the name of and nor did he care. He sat down with his head in his hands sighing, he couldn't go anywhere anymore without being surrounded by people.

As soon as he got to Hogwarts he decided he was going to write to an agent and perhaps invest in bodyguards. They all chatted idly for a while, the topic of conversation was mainly on Quidditch though it sometimes but not often strayed to other subjects. Harry's thoughts were strangely enough on Draco though out it all. He was wondering if he would be any good in bed for a quick one nighter. He failed to inform his friends of their civil conversation and plans to meet up later for drinks.

Draco was very much relived when the train stopped in Hogsmead station, Blaise was coming on to him again as was Pansy, he was on the verge of throwing up, however his Malfoy dignity prevented this but only just.

Dinner was pretty much uneventful, Dumbledore's welcome back speech being the highlight of the evening and even that bored most students to near death. Draco picked at his food willing himself to die as Pansy prattled on about how well suited they were for each other. There was even an argument between her and Blaise because he wanted Draco; he was claiming they were soul mates.

"I think we should let Draco chose." Blaise said startling out Draco out of his own little world in his head where he and Potter were doing something that can't be written down in fear of ruining the perfect imagery for Draco.

Draco smirked; he was going to enjoy this. "I hate to tell all you idiotic morons but I can't chose who my mate is and guess what it certainly isn't either of you two, I think I'd rather go insane than bond with either of you."

He then stood up and left, not caring to stay and hear Pansy and Blaise sob because they couldn't have him. Instead he went down to the kitchens and collected several bottles of vodka before transporting them to the room of requirement where he waited for Harry to turn up.

It was almost quarter to eight when he finally did but Draco didn't have the heart to nag him about tardiness as one look at his puppy dog eyes made his heart melt. They sat cross legged opposite each other the many bottles between them.

Draco unscrewed a bottle lid and took a swig before offering it to Harry who did the same. They sat in silence for a while drinking until Draco announced. "Truth dare or strip Potter."

"Before we do this I think we should agree to call each other by their first names … Draco."

"It's a deal…Harry." Then he asked again "truth, dare or strip?"

"Truth."

"Who was your first crush?"

"Male or female?"

"Both."

"Female was Cho Chang and Male was Seamus."

"Your turn."

"Ok, truth dare or strip?"

"Truth."

"How many people have you shagged?"

"None."

Harry had been taking a sip of the vodka almost spat it out in surprise. "You're lying."

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Nope, my turn, truth, dare or strip?"

"Strip."

"Ok erm … your robes."

Harry removed his school robes leaving him in a white shirt and black slacks. "Ok, truth dare or strip?"

"Strip."

"Off with your robes then." Draco did just that, now he wore the sae attire to Harry but his were a little more … let's say skin tight.

"Truth Dare or Strip?"

"Truth."

"Alright … present crush?"

Harry grabbed the vodka bottle and downed about a quarter of the clear liquid. "You," he murmured under his breath, any other person wouldn't have heard but Draco with hi acute hearing heard it as clearly as if he had shouted it. "Truth dare or strip?"

"Strip."

"Off with your shirt." Draco did just that, it took Harry a moment to stop staring at Draco's well toned, but not overly done, torso.

"Truth dare or strip."

Eager to show off now he had a little alcohol in him he replied "Strip."

"Off with your shirt."

Draco had to admit that Harry's upper body was rather impressive, the tingly feeling that had been inside of him by just being in the presence of Harry grew to a full on need to touch him and kiss him.

"Truth dare or strip?"

"Truth."

"I want to know who Draco Malfoy likes."

"Whoever I'm told to."

"You're joking right?"

"Nope, but if I had a choice it would be you." Their eyes met and Harry smiled. "Truth dare or strip?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to … kiss me."

* * *

Two chapters in one day you lucky lucky people, bare in mind you've only got two because I'm in a super hyper mood. Anyway please please review. xxx


	3. Truth Dare or Strip B

Magical Mayhem

Chapter three Truth Dare or Strip B

"I dare you to … kiss me." Harry said leaning forward and closing his eyes, nervous Draco went to kiss him; he was never one to turn down a dare.

Their lips met and something like an electric charge went through them, Harry pulled back before Draco could deepen the kiss, he knew what this meant.

"Harry …"

"What was that?" He asked reaching for the vodka and downing the rest of the open bottle, Draco watched him, he didn't bother trying to pry it away from the shaken boy, Harry was going to need a lot of alcohol before Draco told him.

"I don't believe you asked me whether I wanted truth dare or strip."

"Fine, truth dare or strip?"

"Strip"

Harry narrowed his eyes at the blonde before responding: "Off with your trousers Blondie."

"And here I thought you'd want my socks off first." Draco said jokingly as he undid his school trousers and slid them over slender hips, his pink silk boxers a focus point for Harry. The trousers were soon discarded into the pile of clothes. "Right Harry … lets move on, I have another game for you, have you ever."

"Right, I think I know how to play, your turn first I guess."

"Of course, have you ever slept with any one?"

"Yes," Harry said taking some more vodka, "Want to know who?"

"If you're offering to tell me."

"It was Bill and if you tell Ron that I will have to kill you."

"Usually I find that you never make idle threats but seeing as your drunk I won't take you at your word."

"Oh I mean it … and I am not drunk."

"Sure Harry, whatever, now ask me a question."

"Have you ever … I don't know … can't I ask truth dare or strip?"

"Why not"

"Truth, Dare or strip?"

"Dare"

"Kiss me again."

"Coming back for more? I'm honoured."

"Just kiss me."

"I want you to know that if I kiss you I may not be able to stop."

"What if I don't want you to?"

"Well then, that's fine by me."

Draco leaned forward and caught Harry's lips in a searing kiss, the blonde pushed the other teen down onto his back, going with him, hands fumbled to remove Harry's trousers, they were eventually kicked off, Harry was wearing tasteless bright red boxers with little golden snitches all over them.

Draco couldn't help but chuckle, Harry looked up at him confused, "What?"

"What a pair we make in our underwear choices."

"Oh, mine were a gift."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Hermione bought them for me this Christmas."

"Smart girl, bad taste in clothes."

"Draco."

"Yes Harry."

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Okay"

Draco resumed in the kissing of Harry, knowing full well what would happen if they continued, however he wanted this so badly that he couldn't make himself stop, he knew that Harry should know before they went too far.

However it seemed a little late for that, Harry rolled them over so that he was on top. Kissing his way down Draco's chest, he paused at his nipples, taking the left into his mouth, sucking gently, occasionally giving a sharp nip causing Draco to moan in pleasure.

"Harry …" Draco tried to speak but he was too lost in the sensation as Harry placed soft butterfly kisses down his chest.

"Shhhh" Harry whispered, "If you want to stop …"

"Oh, I don't"

"Good"

Draco, taking charge of the moment rolled them both over again so that he was on top, their lips met once more as Harry slid his hands over Draco's arse taking the pink boxers with him, Draco made to remove Harry's own underwear but found it difficult since he was pinning the Gryffindor to the ground with his hips.

"Just relax" Harry said bucking his hips towards Draco's groin so that he could remove them with slightly more ease, the contact also made the blonde moan.

Their erect members came in contact for the first time, Harry gasped feeling immense pleasure from this, more than he had ever felt before, this was so much more different than his other experiences, he just couldn't quite understand what he was feeling, all he could acknowledge was that it felt good.

The touches to hot flesh tingled with anticipation of what was coming, as Draco slid a finger inside of Harry, as he moaned with great pleasure it was joined by a second, it stretched him, preparing him for what was about to come. **(A/N no pun intended.)**

"God … Draco, please." Harry begged as he arched his hips upwards trying to push the fingers deeper inside of him.

"Harry …"

"Please …just do it"

"I have something to say." He said before kissing the boy beneath him.

"Later, please, take me."

Draco could not resist Harry's voice, the lust and the want that dripped from each syllable made him even more enticing than he had ever imagined. As Draco positioned himself to enter Harry he began to kiss him again. Tongues intertwined in a passionate embrace, Harry moaned as Draco pushed into him.

"Draco …" Harry groaned as the blonde began to find a steady and pleasing rhythm, something that Harry couldn't explain and Draco didn't want to know about happened, a connection was forged between the two.

Draco knew that it was the veela part of him that had made it and that it would never be broken, as they reached their climaxes Draco felt guilt surge, it filled him but there was something else as well, a true loyalty that he would never be able to break.

Draco collapsed breathless next to Harry who snuggled up next to him; an arm went around Harry's waist in a possessive action. The two of them soon fell asleep in each others arms, the connection between them, unknowingly forged, strong and growing stronger.

When Harry awoke he was on the ground, a blanket draped over his naked body, Draco was sat before a roaring fire, staring into it, a pained expression on his face, he was dressed in his trousers and shirt, his robes and Harry's clothing still where they had been discarded the previous night.

"Draco?" Harry said stretching and making his way towards the blonde, kissing his neck in a sweet loving fashion, "Morning baby."

Draco shrugged him off and turned to face the now confused teen who had wrapped the blanket round his waist. "Harry … I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I shouldn't have done that last night, it went too far."

"You regret it?" Harry said in disbelief.

"Of course I do, I should never have slept with you without explaining what that entailed for us both."

"All that it entails, or at least what I hope that it entails is that we're going out now, you know boyfriends, and I'm okay with that."

"It doesn't just mean that Harry, it means so much more."

"What do you mean, what more could it mean?"

"I'm a half veela Harry, to be blunt, you're my mate, I didn't realise until last night, at least I wasn't entirely positive that it was you, I shouldn't have slept with you."

"Okay, back tracking here, what do you mean I'm your mate, what does us sleeping together have to do with any of it?"

"It means that we can never be separated, veela's are very possessive and very jealous creatures, I realise I should have told you before hand and I am so sorry, can you ever forgive me?"

"I don't even fully comprehend what I am meant to be forgiving here, what does this mean?"

"It means that you can never be with another."

"WHAT?" Harry said outraged, "You bound me to you?"

"In a manor of speaking yes, I shouldn't have but you must not fight it, if you ever even kiss another in the wrong way then my veela instincts will take over, I will not be able to control myself, there have been cases where veela have killed the ones who have tried to take their mate from them."

"I can't believe it, I can't fucking believe you, how could you?"

"Harry, listen to me, you were all willing to be my boyfriend a few minutes ago, why does this make it any different?"

"Because you've bound me to you, this isn't an equal relationship between boyfriends; this is you binding me to you."

"And I'm sorry, I should have told you last night but we had both had a lot to drink, please Harry … I need you to survive, literally."

"No." Harry said as he pulled on his clothes, "I won't be your lap dog."

"You won't be any way, by making you my life mate I have given you strength, love and protection." Draco said trying to reason with the teen.

"If you haven't noticed I'm Harry Potter, I don't need protection, love only gets me killed and what good is strength if as killing curse is fired at me?" Harry pulled on his robes and made for the door.

"I'm not saying no entirely Draco, but I've just been made someone's life mate, I'm a friggin celebrity, how do you think the papers are going to react to this?"

"I don't care, I was born to love you Harry, nothing will stand in the way of that."

Harry gave Draco a nod of recognition and left, closing the door softly behind him, he left Draco to cry and to wallow in his guilt; he knew that it was wrong of him to do that but he had wanted the boy so badly, Harry too had wanted it but not to the true extent that he had given it.

Harry made his way back to Gryffindor tower so he could change into some clean clothes and possibly shower before going to breakfast. Ron and Hermione however were in a state of panicking when they had found his bed empty.

At once they pounced on him asking a million questions a minute, "Where were you?" Being the one question that was the easiest to answer.

"I'm surprised you noticed actually," He needed to skilfully dodge the question, it wasn't as if he could exactly answer truthfully, "Detach from each other long enough to notice that I wasn't around?"

"That's unfair and uncalled for; we are still your friends."

"Some friends you are, I bet you didn't notice until this morning that I wasn't there."

"Okay, but we have a right to …"

"Not notice me?"

"Spend a little more time together now we're a couple."

"Well, good luck with that." Harry said and he stormed up the stairs, he didn't need his so called friends to turn on him on top of his other problems, he loved them but he had other things to deal with.

When he stepped out of the shower Dumbledore was waiting for him, sitting on his bed that had clearly not been slept in, "Headmaster" Harry greeted.

"Harry, how was your summer?"

"As bad as usual" Harry responded truthfully as he dressed, unashamed in front of the headmaster who he felt a strange sort of love for, he was like a grandfather to him, Harry had no idea what he would do the day that Albus just wasn't there any longer.

"As I expected, now I have had rather a curious meeting with a fellow student this morning, he seems to have done something of extreme idiocy last night."

"If you are referring to a blonde Slytherin who is pat veela and has recently bound me to him for life without even bothering to tell me before hand then yes, you are right."

"He needs you more than you know; a veela could spend his entire life searching for his mate, the need to bond with them, to bring them closer a driving force that if left unrequited will drive them mad. In Mr Malfoy's position he will never leave your side, in some respects he is like a loyal dog who will never stray but I ask of you not to share that analogy with him."

Harry chuckled, "I promise."

"He will never rest until he has you willingly by his side, his cravings and his needs will drive him to kill if he must but he will not stop, but he will never take you by force, he loves you with the deepest regions of his heart."

"I understand that but I wasn't ready for such a commitment, he should have said something, given me an option."

"Yes, that much I agree with but you must understand that he did it with the truest of hearts, he does love you and will for as long as he lives."

"But I do not want his love, it will only cause him pain and suffering."

"I highly doubt it, veela are strong folk and will protect the ones that they love with every last breath, as for that I have taken the liberty of hiring you a body guard, he is waiting by the fat lady for you, his name is Rodger. I have also hired an agent to handle your affairs for you."

"Thank you Dumbledore, it is much appreciated."

"You will report to my office after dinner tonight to meet your agent, Katie I believe her name is, Rodger on the other hand will follow you wherever you go, he won't disturb your day to day activities but he will however intervene if he feels that your safety is threatened."

"Thank you, I'll see you after dinner."

* * *

I am so sorry that it took me so long to update, blame my boyfriend, he's been distracting me. But I made it quite long for you, hope you enjoyed it, please don't forget to review. xxxxxxxxx 


	4. SLASH!

Magical Mayhem

Chapter four - SLASH!

Harry did indeed report to Dumbledore's office after dinner however Katie, Rodger and the headmaster were not the only ones present, Draco was there as well, Harry sent a glare towards Albus as he sat down.

"Good evening, it is nice of you to join us Harry," The headmaster said as if he had been late, he had only just finished his dinner and had a lot of homework to do, Harry was hoping that this meeting was going to be quick. "This is Katie, your agent."

"Nice to meet you" Harry said politely, he had still not looked in Draco's direction.

"I assure you the pleasure is all mine Mr Potter." Katie said, it was clear that she was nervous and she practically tripped over her words as she spoke.

"Please, call me Harry"

"This is Rodger, your personal bodyguard." Dumbledore then introduced, Harry reached forward to shake his hand as he had done with Katie.

"Good to meet you." Harry said to the large and solid looking man, he had a very firm hand shake that made Harry make a resolve that he would never do it again if he could avoid it.

"Likewise" His voice was gruff and formal, this man wasn't in the slight bit nervous in his presence, Harry decided that he liked Rodger.

"I have also asked Draco here so that both Katie and Rodger are familiar with him and do not view him as a threat." Harry had to admit that that was a fair point, he hadn't exactly fully decided whether he was going to except what Draco had done but he knew that he couldn't exactly block Draco out of his life, whether he liked it or not the arrogant blonde Slytherin was there to stay.

"Right," Harry said vaguely, "Katie, can you do anything about all the pictures and the articles they run on me in the Daily Prophet and witch weekly?"

"Of course, we cannot stop them completely; however I can arrange it so each picture and article costs them a set amount of money that will go directly to you unless you grant permission for it to be printed."

"Okay, that's your first job then," Harry said decisively.

"Alright, now there is only one other thing," Dumbledore said, "Due to his veela instinct I have placed you and Draco into a separate room," As Harry went to interrupt the headmaster continued, "There are two bedrooms but a shared bathroom and common room."

"But Sir, can't I stay in Gryffindor tower with my friends?"

"Unfortunately that cannot be allowed, not with so many of your fans being Gryffindor's." Albus said regretfully, "However with the added protection that Mr Malfoy will give you I am sure you will be perfectly safe."

"Fine" Harry said resigned to the fact that there was no way that he was going to get out of this. "Is that it, I have a lot of homework to get through."

"Yes, I believe that is it, for the moment at the very least."

"Good, now does someone want to show me where I'll be staying for the rest of the year?"

Their rooms were not as bad as Harry had first assumed, he had imagined them to be small and cramped but they were spacious enough for the two of them, the common room was decorated in neutral colours with matching furnishings, one bed room was green and silver, the other red and gold. The bathroom was Harry's personal favourite of the lot, it was made purely of white marble, there was a large shower with a double shower head, a large bath set into the tiled floor, it was not as big as the one in the perfects bathroom but big enough for two.

Harry naturally chose the Gryffindor themed bedroom, his belongings already placed there. He closed the door and got out his homework, in the corner of the room was desk which he now sat at.

He was half way through his transfiguration when a quite knock was sounded upon his door, it was almost so quite that Harry couldn't hear it, maybe that was the point.

"Come in" He shouted not being able to be bothered to get up and open the door himself. He heard the door creak open as he finished the sentence he was on.

"Erm … hey"

"Hi, did you want something?"

"Just to see you"

"Okay," In a way Harry sort felt a little sorry fro Draco but another part of him hated him for what he did, for making his life even more complicated than it already was.

"You hate me" Draco said suddenly as he sat himself down on the bed, his eyes never once leaving Harry who had finally put down his quill at these words.

"I don't hate you" Harry said in almost a whisper, he didn't think he was ready to admit this to Draco but once again it looked as if he just didn't have the choice. "It was just … unexpected."

"I am truly sorry; I never expected it to happen like this."

"It's fine, honestly, we shouldn't dwell on the past but look to the future, there is nothing we can do to change it now, what's done is done." Harry had turned to face the blonde to say this, Draco really did look sorry.

"Do you want to come out with me this weekend, to Hogsmead?" Draco asked hopefully, Harry looked a little conflicted about this.

"Like on a … date?"

"Yeah, I mean if you want it to be … I'd like that."

"Sure, why not." Harry replied giving Draco a weak smile before standing up, Draco followed suit. "I'm going for a shower." He said hinting that Draco should leave now, the blonde got the hint.

That evening Harry lay awake for hours, he liked Draco a lot but was he the one that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, he really didn't know. He was however willing to try and find out.

The following morning Harry was awoken by a knock on his door, he knew it was Draco and he also knew he would have to have a word with the blonde about alone time, Harry realised that Draco needed him, to see him and to be in his presence but he couldn't have that all the time.

"What?" Harry grumbled as he rolled over onto his back, eyes still closed as if he were trying to go back to sleep.

"Harry …"

"What?" He repeated.

"You have to get up … class is in twenty minutes."

"'Kay" Then after a moment Harry actually opened his eyes and saw that Draco was about to leave. "Draco," He said, "Come here a second."

Draco at once turned and did as Harry had asked; it appeared that Dumbledore's dog analogy wasn't too far off. "Yes Harry," Draco said sitting at the edge of the bed as Harry propped himself up on his elbows.

"I've been thinking …"

"And?"

"I want us to work … I want us to try."

"Really?"

"Yes"

Draco's beautiful silver eyes shone with love and hope, he leaned forward and captured Harry's lips in a searing kiss, it took Harry slightly by surprise but he took it in his stride and kissed back.

"We have to go" Harry said once they had parted to draw breath.

"Right … class." Draco said placing a soft kiss upon Harry's lips.

"Yeah … class." Harry repeated as he began to kiss Draco again, their tongues battling together in a war for dominance, a fight that Draco won the veela in him making him do so.

Harry slowly began to undo Draco's robe buttons; he slid the material down over muscular biceps and onto the floor, he then began to work at the shirt buttons as Draco kissed him with such intensity that it scared him.

As he was clad only in boxers Draco just allowed Harry to undress him with agonizing slowness, finally they were both level in their lack of clothing. Draco began to kiss his way down Harry's well defined torso, pausing at his nipples, paying them equal attention before moving on.

His tongue dived into Harry's belly button, he enjoyed the shiver that it sent down Harry's spine, apparently the Gryffindor was ticklish, something the alcohol inside of him had made him over look. He reached the elastic of Harry's lime green boxers that were decorated with purple swirls and slid them down over slender hips.

Draco didn't waste time in taking Harry fully into his mouth, the Gryffindor moaned with delight as he bucked his hips forward, his mind completely forgetting why he hadn't wanted to do this, why he didn't want Draco in his life, after all the teen was very good in bed.

Harry came soon after, Draco moving back up his body, placing soft butterfly kisses as he went, he then cam to his lips and kissed them. Harry placed his hands on Draco's boxers and slid them off; lust clouded his emerald orbs as they kissed again.

Draco moved himself so that he could slid his finger inside of Harry, the result of this action a pleasing moan as Harry tried to push the finger deeper inside, another moan caused Draco to slid in another finger.

When he withdrew them Harry made a small sound of protest before he was cut off by Draco's lips descending upon his own, as their tongues connected Draco positioned himself so that he could enter his mate.

Slowly he slid himself inside, at once Harry bucked his hips forward, the friction almost driving Draco over the edge, he didn't start to move until Harry was begging him to do so, he then found a steady rhythm, with each thrust he pushed himself deeper until he reached his climax and released his seed into Harry who in turn emptied himself over their stomachs.

Draco collapsed sated and happy next to his mate, an arm going possessively around his waist.

"That was definitely better than class." Harry said as he snuggled closer to Draco.

"I should hope so." Draco said, "Does this mean that you forgive me?"

"I'm still not sure yet." Harry replied.

"Really … that didn't convince you?"

"It came close."

"Then how about round two?"

"I'm still recovering from round one, besides we're already late for class."

"They won't miss us." Draco said as he trailed kisses down Harry's neck before nibbling at his collar bone, Harry knew there would be a love bite there.

"Oh sure, we're the two most noticeable students in this school and your telling me that they won't notice if we miss an entire day of school."

"No, what I'm saying is, I don't care if they miss us because right now, this very moment, it's perfect and I want it to last forever."

Dumbledore having had several reports that Harry and Draco had been absent from class had taken it upon himself to go and check on them, to make sure that they were okay. He had realised what they could possibly be doing but on the other hand Harry was very at risk, even with Rodger.

He knock on the portrait hole that led to their rooms but got no response so he entered and was at once greeted by the erotic sounds of moaning and shouts of 'Yes, Harry' or 'Faster Draco'. For the first time in a long while the headmaster blushed. He left a short note requesting Harry's company later and then he left.

Harry found it while Draco was showering, (Harry had declined the request to join him as he was quite hungry and sore.) The Gryffindor couldn't believe it, he hadn't heard the headmaster come in and suddenly he was very embarrassed.

"Um, Dray?"

"Yeah?"

"I think Dumbledore came up to find us."

"Bet he left in a hurry."

"Dray, it isn't funny."

"Sorry sweetie"

"He wants us to attend dinner and then to see him in his office."

"It won't be that bad; I bet you anything all he say is that he wants us to stop shagging when we're meant to be in class." Draco said as he hugged Harry from behind. "Don't worry yourself baby."

"We had better get down to dinner then," Harry said as he reached for his shirt and robes that had been in the common room by a house elf, when he had turned around Draco noticed something that he hadn't seen before.

"Harry, is that a tattoo?" He asked eyeing what looked to be a Celtic style cross at the small of his back, he really didn't understand how he could have missed it before now, possibly because it was so low and he could only see the tip above his school trousers but still.

"Oh, yeah it is."

"Since when do you have a tattoo and why isn't it public knowledge?"

"Well, I had it done a couple of summers ago and it isn't public knowledge because I don't go around telling people about it, it just goes to show you how many of those photos that they print are fake."

"You are full of surprises" Draco said still trying to admire it as Harry put on his shirt to cover it, "Is it wrong that I want to go back upstairs and shag you silly again?"

"Draco, I'm tired, hungry and not to mention sore, we are going to go down and have something to eat and then we are going to see Dumbledore, after that, we'll see."

When they entered the great hall everything went silent, they both headed to the Gryffindor table, the quiet was broken by the wailing of Blaise and Pansy who had burst into noisy tears. Harry and Draco sat down and began to pile food on to their plates; every eye in the hall was on them.

"I feel I should say something" Draco whispered to Harry when no one else had started up a conversation.

"Nah, they'll get bored of it soon." Harry said and sure enough conversations were once again started. Rodger was standing behind of Harry looking threatened and Katie was sat at the staff table.

"So Harry … you and Malfoy" it was Ron that said this.

"Yeah, me and Draco,"

"Why?" He asked as if Draco was the ugliest guy on the planet and he couldn't understand what Harry saw in him.

"Because I like him" Harry said, unsure whether Draco wanted everyone to know that he was a veela, he had a hunch about what the papers would say if they knew what sort of relationship he had got himself into.

"Why?" Ron asked again.

"Do you want me to list the reasons?"

"Oh Merlin, please don't."

"Then stop asking why then," Harry snapped as he began to eat.

"You could have had anyone you wanted, why on earth do you want to date that ferret?" Seamus asked, "I mean, after all you could date me."

Draco was growing angry now, through their bond Harry knew this, "Rodger could you please remove Seamus from the room."

For a second everyone looked confused as they had no clue who Harry was talking to, but when the largely built Rodger picked Seamus up with one hand and practically threw him from the hall everyone understood exactly who Rodger was.

In the slight confusion Harry managed to whisper two unheard words into Draco's ear "Calm down" before everyone's eyes were back on Harry.

"You got yourself a bodyguard?" Hermione said in disbelief, she said it as if it was big headed for Harry to have done so.

"Yes and an agent as well because I'm sick of being treated like I'm public property, I am a person and deserve to be treated like one, not spied on while I change for quidditch or be forced to stay at Hogwarts because if I leave the castle I'll be mobbed by fans." Harry said outraged, "Come on Draco, lets go."

Obediently the blonde stood and followed Harry from the room, Dumbledore left shortly afterwards and as he approached his office he saw that they were waiting for him outside as requested, however they had found something to occupy them.

Dumbledore had to give a very loud and very Umbridge like cough to break them apart, "I am glad to see that you've decided to forgive Draco, Harry, however missing classes to … entertain yourselves and kissing like that in the corridors is unacceptable." Dumbledore said before speaking the password.

They all entered the office and only when they had all sat down did the conversation continue. "Please explain to me what the incident involving Mr Finnegan at dinner was all about."

"He was suggesting that I go out with him Sir and I knew Draco was getting angry so I thought that rather than have a dead student and everyone knowing Draco's secret it would be better if Rodger took him outside."

"Well next time I suggest that you remove yourselves from the room rather than the student bothering you, I didn't hire Rodger for you so you could become a spoilt brat, another incident like that and I'll fire him."

"Right, is that it, can we go now?"

"I suppose so yes, be careful Harry, unseen dangers lurk ahead."

"Whatever" Was Harry's reply as he dragged Draco from the room, set on making it back to their rooms and getting shagged senseless.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, a lot of slash for you to sink your teeth into. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, don't forget to review this one. 


	5. BIG TROUBLE!

Magical Mayhem

Before I start I would like to say that I am shocked at the amount of reviews this has, I mean, wow, THANK YOU! So here is another chapter, just to say thank you even more!

Chapter five

"Unknown dangers!" Harry snorted in a very unattractive way, "What an idiot!"

"Yes" Draco said, they were currently strolling back to their rooms, he thought that it was best just to agree with Harry considering the mood that he was currently in.

"And he called me a spoilt brat! How anyone can call me that I have no idea, I'm a celebrity for crying out loud, they should respect me damn it, not look down at me and certainly not exploit me." He raged, if Draco had had the courage he would have pointed out that he was acting pretty brat-like currently, however he didn't say a thing about that.

"You know Harry, angry sex can be quite pleasing." Draco pointed out, Harry stopped, and considering the speed that he had been walking it was all Draco could do not to walk straight into him.

"Draco, do you ever think about anything else, besides I'm not having sex with you, angry or otherwise, I'm still mad at you for not telling me about the bonding."

"But we had sex, many, many times; I thought that meant you had forgiven me for that." Draco pointed out, slightly confused.

"There is a difference between sex and forgiveness Draco." Harry said as they resumed their walking.

"So no angry sex?"

"No Draco, no angry sex … well maybe later."

"Marvellous!"

"Draco"

"Yes Harry"

"You know what I want to do?"

"No, I don't know what you want to do; I'm hoping that it involves sex."

"It involves alcohol and another game of truth dare or strip with the occasional 'have you ever' thrown in."

"And maybe sex?"

"Okay, fine, maybe sex."

"Marvellous."

Harry was amazed at how many of their conversations involved sex, angry or otherwise, he wondered if they could actually have a normal conversation at all, somehow he doubted it, at least not now.

They both had an abnormally large sex drive; it was scary how many times Harry had had to ask Rodger to stand guard outside store cupboard doors while they went in for a quickie.

Rumours had spread around the school like a wildfire in the heat of summer, whenever Rodger was spotted waiting outside a cupboard door a story was printed in witch weekly, by this point Harry was the richest wizard in the world, Katie had set up the agreement that if his name, or one of his fun nick names like 'saviour' or 'boy-who-lived' was in the article then Harry was paid five hundred galleons and if his picture was printed then it cost the offending publication six hundred and fifty galleons.

No one had made another move on Harry since Seamus had last tried but no article had appeared about Draco being a veela, Harry had questioned why however he really didn't care whether they (they being the wizarding world) knew or not, it was his life and certainly had nothing to do with them.

The day came for them to go to Hogsmead together, the entire night had been spent making love, neither had got a minute of sleep and both were slightly irritable but happy nonetheless. Harry was a little sore, in fact he had got sore sometime during the night and had made Draco bottom for a while and as a result both were walking a little funny, but that was mainly because of the paddle that Harry had conjured.

Ron and Hermione were glaring at them whenever they got the chance, however they seemed intimidated by the fact Rodger just glared back at them, flexing his muscles.

He had come in handy on a number of occasions, especially when it came to sex, Dumbledore wasn't exactly happy about the uses Harry had found for Rodger but he couldn't exactly fire the man, Harry needed someone to look out for him.

Dumbledore couldn't afford to have Harry running off on one of his little adventures and almost dying again, especially not with Draco in tow, at least with the two of them together they seemed far more content to have sex at every available moment rather than focusing their energies on more dangerous endeavours.

Anyway, going back to the Hogsmead trip, Harry and Draco were headed for the Three Broomsticks for a couple of butterbeers, probably not the best thing to do after a night of drinking and stripping and sex … lots of sex, but that was the plan.

Every student above third year seemed to be present in the pub plus reporters and locals, neither cared that much, it just meant that they couldn't have a full out snogging session, well they could, nothing was stopping them but Harry did want some element of privacy to his life.

Although this had been clearly stated (something Draco wasn't exactly pleased about, not when all he thought of was sex with Harry) they had arranged to go around the back for a blowjob or two and maybe even a quickie.

What the couple didn't expect was that when they did finally leave the Three Broomsticks and drove into an alley behind the pub that Rodger would get stunned and a photographer from Witch Weekly snuck round as well to take a look.

It took three flashes of the camera before Harry had pulled his trousers up and apparated them both away. Undaunted by this experience as soon as they arrived to wherever Harry had apparated them Draco was back on his knees.

"Draco, stop it" Harry said simply,

"What's wrong?"

"That was a reporter."

"So"

"Do you know what that means?"

"No" Draco said very honestly.

"Big Trouble."

* * *

More soon, I promise ... reviews would be very nice too.


End file.
